


You Can't Have Vanessa Without Vanny and Ness

by LilyZerpent



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Heavy Angst, Vanny and Malhare are casual friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Malhare and Vanny talk about Ness
Relationships: Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach)/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), i guess it counts if vanny has a crush on ness
Kudos: 12





	You Can't Have Vanessa Without Vanny and Ness

**Author's Note:**

> Heres sum notes!
> 
> 1\. I KNOW Malhare is usually called Glitchtrap but I like Malhare more.
> 
> 2\. Vanessa Snare is Vanny and Vanessa Ansel is Security Girl or Ness.
> 
> 3\. Vanny and Ness's last name mean something ;)

"So, tell me about this girl you've gained an interest for, Vanny."

"It's called a crush, Mal. Ever heard of it?"

"Of course I know what crushes are. I was human once."

"Wait wha-"

"Tell me why you like this girl so much that you made her a mask."

What is there to tell him? Vanny contemplates whether to keep it simple, or go full on with the story.

She decides to keep it simple.

"We were friends since Kindergarten. She forgot about me in 8th grade. That's it." 

Malhare stared at Vanny for a bit, studying her.

That can't be it.

That can't be all there is.

"Tell me the full story."

"That is the full story."

"No it's not. I know it's not."

"It is though."

"How could she just forget about you?"

"She just did, Mal. It doesn't matter how."

As usual with someone who has made so many mistakes in life, he was blind to the consequences to his prying.

"Tell me, Vanny."

" Fine! If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"She got hit by a car cuz her ex thought it'd be funny. It wasn't, and his girlfriend at the time dumped him. She ended up with memory loss."

"Wait who was driving the car?"

"His dad."

"Ah."

" I thought that if I just keep being annoying to her, she'll remember."

"Oh, so that's why you're so obsessed with her. To get memories that never came back to her to resurface?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"What happened to the kid?"

"Two years later, he moved away. Ness was heartbroken, because she thought he was a good friend. What irony."

"wow."

"mhm."

"…."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"ok"

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I don't know how to end stories?


End file.
